


Five Times Martin Blackwood Had a Ridiculous Crush on Jonathan Sims, His Boss

by Captain_Aesthetics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Spoilers Through Episode 159, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics
Summary: What it says on the tin: the obligatory 5 times fic
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Five Times Martin Blackwood Had a Ridiculous Crush on Jonathan Sims, His Boss

  1. When he walked in on Jon organizing statements. He wasn’t even reading yet, just shuffling piles of folders and groaning. He reached up to muss his own hair, making it even messier than before. Without looking away from his work Jon pulled off his hair tie, combed his fingers through his hair, and retied it, a careful yet automatic ceremony. Martin didn’t realize he’d been standing there for some time until he jumped a mile when Tim walked in. He went back to his desk and thought about how Jon’s hair wasn’t really messy, it just couldn’t be contained and sort of flowed around his head. Later Jon would ask about his progress on the oven fires in East London case and he made up some excuses about his findings and escaped to the library where he could be in peace.
  2. Once Jon reached for a box on a high shelf and his shirt came untucked and revealed a strip of skin above his belt. Martin thought about how if Jon ever rolled up his shirtsleeves to the elbow he might die on the spot.
  3. Jon rolled up his shirtsleeves to the elbow. Martin did not die but he is pretty sure Sasha caught him staring.
  4. Jon asked about Martin’s day. Martin braced for this to be an intro to a performance review or project status update but it was not. Jon was legitimately asking after his health. It was sweet. Martin wished he had a happier answer, wondered what it would be like if he had more mundane things to report, if the question might get annoying one day, if one day he couldn’t know Jon’s answer from looking at his face. He stammered an answer and Jon held himself awkwardly, unused to making casual conversation, and they felt further apart than if Jon had said nothing.
  5. When Martin was vaguely aware someone was there, their voice like a conversation held in another room down a long hallway, several locked doors apart. Then there was someone in front of him, speaking to him, clutching him. It was someone he knew. It was Jon. Martin touched his face and he didn’t flinch. Martin held him close as the artificial lonely world fell away around them, too afraid of what else was out there to let go. Jon confidently led them back, neither knowing what would come next.



**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Five is an arbitrary number! Leave a comment if you want to see more pining.


End file.
